Decorative articles such as tiles, mosaics, etc. are very common and are basically a ceramic substrate covered by a painted design and then protected with some form of a finish seal coat. These articles have limitations, such as a flat appearance and, depending on where they are mounted, they have a limited wear factor. Attempts have been made to overcome some of the above mentioned short-comings. U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,236 B2 issued on Jun. 28, 2005 to James M. Stanley describes a coating composition, when applied to glass or ceramic substrate, produces a coating that can withstand repeated cleanings without significant peeling, cracking, flaking or discoloration. U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,146 B2 issued May 27, 2003 to James Harvey discloses a method of manufacturing a slow-moisture penetrating decorative floor surface. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,004 B1 describes a process for producing a decorative article having a face layer of multiple laminae. However, there have been no disclosures relating to the method of producing a decorative mosaic, tile, or figure similar to the present invention.